Already known from DE 198 52 411 A1 is a jet regulator which can be mounted on a sanitary outlet fitting. The already-known jet regulator has a jet regulator housing which is in the form of a sleeve-shaped molded body on which a soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material is injection-molded at the outlet side. That constituent of the jet regulator housing which is composed of soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material forms a soft and/or water-repellent surface, the aim of which is to substantially prevent limescale formation. It is the intention for adherent limescale deposits to be easily detachable by slight manual deformation of the soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material which is injection-molded on the surface. Since it must be ensured with regard to the material selection that the soft or dimensionally elastic plastic material can be injection-molded onto the relatively hard or dimensionally rigid plastic material of the jet regulator housing, the production of the already-known jet regulator can require a not inconsiderable amount of additional outlay.
It is therefore the object to create a jet regulator of the type mentioned in the introduction which can be produced from a wide variety of materials with relatively little outlay.